Negro Southern League
The Negro Southern League was a Negro baseball league organized in 1920 that lasted into the 1940s. Negro leagues in Southern United States were far less organized and lucrative than those in the north due to Jim Crow laws. Tom Wilson organized the Negro Southern League in 1920.[[|2]] For most of its existence, the NSL was considered a minor league. However in 1932 it was the de facto Negro major league when it was the only organized league to complete the year after the East-West League folded in mid-summer. With the creation of the second Negro National League the following year, the NSL slipped back into being regarded as having minor league status. Many of the teams left the league in later years, seeking the brighter pastures of the Negro American League. 1920 Atlanta Ga, Birmingham Al, Jacksonville Fl, Knoxville Tn, Montgomery Al, Nashville Tn, New Orleans La Pensacola FL 1921 Bessemer Al, Chattanooga, Tn Gadsden Al, Mephis Tn, Mobile Al enter the league and Atlanta, Jacksonville and Pensacola left the league. During the season Gadsden team move to Atlanta Ga. 1922 Lousiville Ky, Enter the League and Atlanta, Bessemer and Mobile left the league 1923 Little Rock Ar and Mobile Al enter the League and Knoville, Lousiville, Montgomery and Nashville left the league. 1924 Atlanta Ga, Chattangooga Tn, Nlashville Tn, New Orleans La 1925 Atlanta Ga, Chattangooga Tn, Nlashville Tn, New Orleans La 1926 Albany Ga, Atlanta Ga, Birmingham Al, Chattanoogta Tn, Montgomery Al, Memphis Tn, New Orleans La and Nashville Tn 1927 Bessemer Al, Evansville In, Hopkinsville Ky, and Jackson Tn, enter the league and Albany, Birmingham and Motgomery have left the League. 1928 Atlanta Ga, Chattangoooga Tn, Evansville In Nashville Tn, 1929 Atlanta Ga, Chattanoogan Tn, Evansville In, Louisville Ky, Nashville Tn New Orleans LA 1930 Atlanta Ga, Chattangoooga Tn, Fort Benning Ga, Montgomery Al 1931 ' Birmingham Al', Chattanooga Tn, Knoxville Tn, Memphis Tn, Montgomery Al, Nashville Tn 1932 Atlanta Ga, Chicago Il, Cleveland Oh, Indianapolis In, Lousivlle Ky, and Monroe La, enter the league and Chattanooga left the league. DUring the Season Louisville move to Columbus, OH 1933 Alexandria La, Jackson Ms, Little Rock Ar, New Orleans Algiers La, New Orleans Crescent Stars La and Shreveport La enter the league and Atlanta, Birmigham, Chcago, Cleveland, Columbus, Indianapolis, Knoxville Louisville, Montgomery and Nashville left the league 1934 Atlanta Ga, Birmingham Al, Cincinnati OH, and Lousiville Ky enter the league and Alexander, Jackson, LIttle Rock, New Orleans Algiers, New Orleans Crescent Stars and Shreveport left the league. 1935 Proctor Ar enter the league and Cincinnati and Lousiville has left the league. 1936 Chattanooga Tn , Cincinnati Oh, Hopkinsiville Ky, Montgomery Al, and Nashville Tn enter the league and Monroe left the league. 1937 unknown 1945 Asheville NC, Atlanta Ga, Chattanooga Tn, Knoville Tn, Little Rock Ar, Mobile Al, Nashville Tn, New Orleans La. During the season Little Rock team move to Richmond Va and New Orleans move to Indianapols In 1946 Jacksonville Fl and Louisville Ky enter the league and Indianapolis and Richmond left the league. 1947 New Orleans La and Raleigh NC enter the league and Knoxville, Louisville and Mobile left the league. 1948 Indianapolis In, Little Rock Ar, Louisville Ky and Memphis Tn enter the league and Asheville, Chattanooga and Raleigh has left the league. 1949 Atlanta, Ga, Gadsden Al, Mobile Al, Montgomery Al, Nashville Tn, Pensacola Fl 1950 Atlanta, Ga Chattanooga Tn, Greenville SC, Gadsden Al, Louisville Ky, Memphis Tn, New Orleans La, Owensboro Ky 1951 Atlanta Ga, Birmingham Al, Jackson Ms, Mobile Al, New Orelans LA, Nashville LA NOTE 1 - Teams played in the Major - Negro Southern League are in Bold type NOTE 2 - Negro Southern league started as the Southern Negro League and changed names from Southern Negro to Negro Southern either before or during the 1920 Season. NOTE 3 - In the following years, 1924, 1925, 1928, & 1930 teams play independent Category:Negro League baseball Category:Defunct baseball leagues